Lady-n-Gentleman
Lady-n-Gentleman (formerly Phan2Angel7), '''better known as Felicia, is a Death Battle Writer and generally considered one of the best of all. She is a writer that primarily does fictional work on Death Battle, though with an extensive career on DeviantArt has also expanded into reviews and general appreciation of various media. Her current match is the battle of Uchiha Sasuke vs. Riku. Season One Kratos vs. Starkiller Link vs. The Dragonborn Vash the Stampede vs. Samus Aran Avatar Aang vs. Danny Phantom Mario vs. Steve the Miner Princess Zelda vs. Princess Leia Corvo Attano vs. Fuhrer King Bradley Scorpion vs. Guts Alex Mercer vs. Cole MacGrath Gordon Freeman vs. Boba Fett Season Two Eren Yeager vs. The Hulk Iron Man vs. Batman Godzilla vs. Cthulhu The Monster Mash (Big Daddy vs. Nemesis vs. Pyramid Head) Thane Krios vs. The Predator Frankenstein vs. Jason Voorhees Link vs. Luke Skywalker Kaldur/Aqualad vs. Zuko Kanji vs. Chad Rurouni Kenshin vs. The Nameless Assassin Season Three Ozai vs. M. Bison Alucard vs. Spawn Palpatine vs. Voldemort Conan the Barbarian vs. Elric of Melnibone The Dai Li vs. The Equalists Deathstroke vs. Slade Auron vs. Father Anderson Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri Darth Vader vs. Amon Travis Touchdown vs. The Boss Season Four '''Raiden (Metal Gear Franchise) vs. DmC!Dante - solely by myself, it'll be my season opener. Black Panther (Marvel) vs. Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III) - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ American McGee's Alice vs. Babydoll (Sucker Punch) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ He-Man vs. Thor - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/, http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) vs. Bowser - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Donkey Kong vs Po (Kung Fu Panda) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Lion-O vs. Inuyasha - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Wonder Woman vs. Tifa Lockhart - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs. Raven (Teen Titans, the Animated Series, not the comics) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Edward Elric vs. Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Master Chief vs. Commander Shepard - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Sasuke (Naruto) vs. Riku (Kingdom Hearts) - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/, http://tohokari-steel.deviantart.com/ Avatar Wan (Avatar Franchise) vs. Miraak, The First Dragonborn (Skyrim) - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Season Five Indiana Jones vs. Captain Jack Sparrow - http://shadowofthehive.deviantart.com/ Afro Samurai vs. Mugen - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Rainbow Dash vs. Spyro the Dragon - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Sanji vs. Sabin - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Simon Belmont vs Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/, http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Ghost Rider vs. Lobo - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Avatar Korra vs. Akuma - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Booker DeWitt (BioShock Infinite) vs. The Last Kusagari (Red Steel 2) - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Jack Skellington vs. Jonathan Teatime - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Dante vs. Vincent Valentine - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Harry Dresden vs. Percy Jackson - http://tohokari-steel.deviantart.com/ Guts vs. Clare - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs. Sub-Zero - http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Yu Narukami vs. Yami Yugi - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Season Six The Crow vs. Gungrave - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Bucky O'Hare vs. Zits (Battletoads) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) vs. Revy (Black Lagoon) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Mr. Freeze vs. The Pyro - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Jackie Estacado/The Darkness vs. Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs. Zeus (God of War) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Doomguy vs. Hellboy - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Maleficent vs. Elsa - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Ryu and Ken vs. Iron Fist and Luke Cage - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Amaterasu (Okami) vs. Nightmare Moon (MLP: FiM) - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ Strider Hiryu vs. Cloud Strife - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Duke Nukem vs. The Boss (Saints Row) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica Battle Royale: Madoka Kaname (represented by me) vs. Homura Akemi (iconyoungsamurai18 vs. Sayaka Miki (http://agimat-warrior713.deviantart.com/) vs. Mami Tomoe vs. Kyoko Sakura Season Seven Robocop vs. The Winter Soldier (Marvel) - http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Gandalf vs. Obi-Wan - http://tohokari-steel.deviantart.com/ Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Jagi (Fist of the North Star) - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Siegfried (Soul Calibur) vs. Jago (Killer Instinct) - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Sterling Archer vs. The Spy - http://cyberagent369.deviantart.com/ The Sniper (TF2) vs. Yoko Littner (Gurrenn Langann) ' Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) vs. The Medic (TF2) - http://whiteravenlord.deviantart.com/ '''V (V For Vendetta) vs. Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed)'Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice/Madness Returns) vs. The Pyro (TF2) - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ The Terminator vs. Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/ The Final Fantasy Loli Free-For-All: Yuffie (http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/) vs. Selphie (FFVIII) vs. Rikku (I'll represent) vs. Vanille (http://psyinsti.deviantart.com/) Season Eight Avatar Korra vs. Delsin (inFamous: Second Son) - http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ Deadpool vs. Lo Wang (Shadow Warrior) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) vs. Bayonetta - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Sarah Conner vs. Ellen Ripley - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Vampire Hunter D vs. Alucard (Castlevania) - http://psyinsti.deviantart.com/Freddy Kruger vs. Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Meta Knight vs. King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts) - http://mojaramask.deviantart.com/Kakashi Hatake vs. Ryu Hayabusa - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Serious Sam vs. Turok - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Spider-Man vs. Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Griffith (Beserk) vs. Aizen (Bleach) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Season Nine Rarity (FiM) vs. Rouge the Bat - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Luigi vs. Fluttershy - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Yosuke (Persona 4) vs. Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Ash Williams (Evil Dead) vs. Gordon Freeman (circa Half-Life 2) Mami Toemoe (Puella Magi Magica Madoka) vs Baby Bonne Hood (Darkstalkers) Eric Cartman vs. Huey Freeman - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ The Crow vs. Connor MacLeod (will do solo) Sora vs. Ragna the Bloodedge - (solo) Stitch/Experiment 626 vs. Gon - http://water-frez.deviantart.com/ Hitgirl (Kick-Ass) vs. The Bride (Kill Bill) - (solo) Captain America vs. Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Han Solo (Star Wars) vs. Malcolm Reynolds (Firefly) - http://youngsamurai18.deviantart.com/ '''The Final Fantasy Kung Fu Showdown! Sabin vs Tifa vs Zell Dincht vs Snow! Season Ten Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3/4 Arena) vs. Ivy (Soulcalibur) - (solo) Vegeta (DBZ) vs. Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) - http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ Xigbar, the Freeshooter (Kingdom Hearts) vs. Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) - http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Hazama (BlazBlue) vs. Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) vs. Gene (God Hand) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/, http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Luffy (One Piece) vs. Ryu (Street Fighter) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs. Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) - http://hakuxtemari.deviantart.com/ Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs. Archer (Fate/stay night) Charizard vs. Greymon - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/, http://madnessabe.deviantart.com/ Asura (Asura's Wrath) vs. The Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) - http://dimension-dino.deviantart.com/ Season Eleven Hiccup & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) vs Smaug the Dragon Tidus (Final Fantasy X) vs Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) - http://wildgun-edge.deviantart.com/ Vash the Stampede vs Seras Victoria Raziel (Legacy of Kain) vs Death (Darksiders) Red Hood/Jason Todd vs Roberta (Black Lagoon) Aigis (Persona 3) vs Mu-13 (BlazBlue) Darth Maul vs Jetstream Sam Solomon Grundy vs The Goon & Frankie Fulgore (KI) vs The Meta (Red vs Blue) - http://sluglo.deviantart.com/ HK-47 (Knights of the Old Republic) vs Legion (Mass Effect) Major Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) vs Agent Tex (Red vs Blue) Finale: Aquaman vs Namor - http://volts48.deviantart.com/ Category:Death Battle Writers